Make Me Believe It
by xxxsane-lunaticxxx
Summary: SasuHina oneshot. Hinata tries to confess her feelings to Naruto who is too distractible to pay attention to her. But Sasuke has a much longer attention span... please review! this is my first SasuHina story and I want to know if I made it decent


Hinata slowly approached Naruto. With each step she felt her anxiety grow. She had asked Naruto to meet her in the clearing in the woods. It was one of her favorite spots because no one ever bothered her here, she was safe and free of ridicule. The place had come to hold a great importance in her heart, so she felt it was the proper place...

**I'm finally going to do it...I'm going to confess my love to Naruto. No matter how scared I am, I can't turn back now! I put this off for far too long...**

"_Hey Hinata!" _Naruto yelled,_ " This is a really beautiful place don't you think?"_

Hinata blushed softly and dropped her eyes to the ground, _"hai...umh...Naruto..."_

"_What is it Hinata?" _Naruto asked obliviously

"_I have something very important to tell you...I've needed to say it for a long time..."_

**Good girl Hinata, say it quick and get it over with.**

"_What is it?"_

"_I-...I-I...I lo-...I mean I...Naruto I..." _Hinata stuttered desperately, the words growing more difficult the harder she tried to force them out.

**Damn it Hinata! You've got to do this! You haven't embarrassed yourself so many times just to fail!**

Taking a deep breathe Hinata gathered herself, closed her eyes, tried to suppress her blushing, and all at once let her feelings burst free in the single statement, _"Naruto I love you!"_

Looking up she noticed Naruto had vanished. Scanning the clearing, the roar of her own heartbeat faded allowing her to hear the cries of an angry Sakura.

"_NARUTO! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU LET ME GET LOST BACK THERE!"_

"_I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to really! You know I never want to lose you!" Naruto replied already halfway to where she stood._

Those words rocked Hinata to her core. They could be taken several ways, but...

**I wanted to be that girl...the girl you never want to lose...the girl you love Naruto...**

The rest of their conversation never reached her ears.

**I always suspected you loved her...somehow I let myself believe I stood a chance...**

The first heavy drops began to fill her eyes as she stood frozen in place.

**I feel like an outsider...this is my place, but...I feel like I'm watching a private scene...one I don't belong in...**

Suddenly Naruto turned back to Hinata, _"Hey Hinata! What was it you were going to tell me?"_

**Please don't make me say it again...I couldn't bear the humiliation...I'm already fighting back the tears...oh Naruto...**

A hand descended on her shoulder causing her to jump. From behind her a voice began speaking, sending vibrations through his hand into her and down her back.

"_She was going to tell you she admired your determination in training, and wanted to ask you to help her train..."_

_**What? No! I can't bear to be near him after this! What the HELL are you saying Sasuke?**_

"_Oh well I defina-"_

"_I wasn't finished stupid. She was GOING to. But since you walked off while she was talking I offered to help her. So she doesn't need help from someone as rude as you."_

_**Sasuke...helping me...?**_

" _Normally I'd argue...but I think Sasuke has a point. I'm sorry Hinata, it was very rude of me to walk off like that. I get so distracted. I hope Sasuke isn't horrible to you!"_

"_Sasuke is NEVER horrible! Hinata is very lucky to have Sasuke help her!" _Sakura yelled. Then pausing for a moment she drew closer to Sasuke, _ "...After you help Hinata, would you help ME train Sasuke?"_

"_No."_

At this Naruto grinned from ear to ear, _"I'll help you Sakura! We could train just you and me!"_

"_Absolutely not!" _Sakura screeched

Calmly Sasuke stepped forward, "_Shut up both of you. I'm getting a headache from your whining. Would you both just leave so I can help her?"_

After some convincing and more yelling Sasuke finally got the others to leave.

**Why would he work so hard to help me...?**

"_Umh...Thank you Sasuke..."_

Turning his full seriousness to her, Sasuke asked, _"Why would you let him ignore you like that?"_

The only answer she had hurt too much to say out loud. Instead she stood silently staring at the ground.

"_You know, he's so oblivious he had no clue what this was all about, and thats why Sakura and I were with him. We were all heading to train when Naruto remembered you had asked him to meet you here. So he just told us to tag along."_

**So that explains it...**

When Hinata didn't respond Sasuke continued, "_You shouldn't waste so much effort on someone who won't return your feelings. You would be better off putting effort into someone who will care for you in return."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" _she asked quietly

"_Well I have tried telling this to Sakura, but she's too hardheaded to understand it. I figured you were the sort of person who would grasp what I'm saying" he replied, casually taking a seat on a rock._

Tears began to form in her eyes once more, "_I love him...I didn't catch his attention, but I didn't want to give up...because Naruto never gives up. I wanted to be good enough for him..." _The tears started flowing freely as her knees gave out and she slumped to the ground.

**Why am I telling Sasuke these things? Things I could never quite say to Naruto? Am I just so broken that it all just spills out...?**

Suddenly Sasuke was in front of her. Between all her sobs and self pity she hadn't heard him rise and walk over. Sasuke paused inches before her face and held her chin gently in his hand.

"_Don't ever say such things, if you want someone to think you are good enough you must know it yourself first." _

**How do I respond to such a statement?****I can't seem to understand this moment, I never even pictured Sasuke Uchiha, of all people!, would be sitting here helping me. Not to mention he's so poetic...are all his thoughts this way...?**

Gripping her face more firmly Sasuke pressed on, "_I've seen your dedication and love for Naruto, and I know you are good enough for him. Now say you are good enough._"

"_..."_

"_Say it. Now Hinata."_

"_I am good enough..."_

Sasuke stared harshly into her eyes, "_I don't believe you. Not even a little. Make me believe you are good enough." _

Suddenly something clicked, Hinata began to think of all her years of loyalty and unfaltering love for Naruto. Emotions rose in her, similar to anger but not quite as negative. She felt hurt, powerful, and freed. She had tried for so long to get Naruto to love her when it was never going to happen. She had tried and that was good enough, she didn't have to blame herself.

**Naruto can't love me because he loves Sakura, it has nothing to do with anything I have or haven't done. What I could or couldn't do. All along I have been good enough.**

"_I am good enough! You're right Sasuke! I'm good enough and I don't need Naruto to tell me I am!"_

A smirk flickered momentarily across Sasuke's face before her slid his hand back against Hinata's cheek and pulled her forward into a gentle kiss.

"_S-sasuke! What on earth are you doing?" _Hinata cried, breathless and red-faced

"_Congratulations Hinata, you made me believe you..." _Sasuke whispered as he pulled Hinata close and kissed her once more.

And as Sasuke kissed her, Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed how his lips felt on hers, never even thinking of that silly blonde boy whose name escaped her...

**Maybe I'll remember his name when my head stops spinning...**

Then Hinata leaned forward and kissed him back because the moment felt so right, and that special spot in the forest was her's once again. And only one name was in her head and on her lips...

"_Sasuke..."_


End file.
